


Love Risk

by AnonymousArtist101



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousArtist101/pseuds/AnonymousArtist101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha is always going off to see Kikyo and leaving Kagome behind, but now when Inuyasha leaves her will it be the last time he ever sees her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I've ever written, on here and on Fanfiction. I am currently revising the story to make it better, hope you guys like it. Just a fair warning, this is still not a story for Kikyo fans, she’s pretty evil in this. Personally I don’t hate Kikyo but for the sake of the plot, she’s a bitch.

“So it is decided, you shall draw Inuyasha away from his group while I deal with Kagome.” A dark voice said.

“That is the plan; you should leave now before Inuyasha comes.” The woman said as the man nodded and began to walk off. “Shall the plan fail; you are the one that will suffer the consequences, understood?” The woman asked. The man looked back and smirked, before nodding and disappearing completely.

* * *

It was a normal morning in the forest, just like any other, for the group of friends that were hunting down Naraku. As usual Inuyasha, the first to wake up, was sitting against a tree, wishing for his group to wake up quicker, being the impatient half demon he was. Inuyasha, restless when thinking of how close they were to tracking down Naraku, wanted to get a move on as soon as possible.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he got a whiff of familiar scent, close by. Something he hasn’t smelled in a while. ‘Kikyo’ Inuyasha thought, finally matching the scent with the person, then took off.

Unknown to Inuyasha, someone saw him leaving, because he saw the soul collectors flying in the trees when he awoke. He glanced over at the girl in the sleeping bag and Miroku’s heart broke a little more for Kagome and the heart ache that was going to come when she awakes. He sighed and decided to wake Sango, the demon slayer would know how to comfort their d=friend better than he would.

While that was happening, Inuyasha rushed through the trees as the early morning air nipped at his skin. He slowly came to a stop when he entered a clearing and laid his eyes on the woman he fell in love with fifty years ago. She was sitting against a tree with her raven hair untied and eyes closed.

“Kikyo,” he gently called out. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the sight of the sun shining on him. She smiled weakly at him, still recovering her injuries from Naraku’s miasma.

“Inuyasha, what are you doing here?” she asked him, already knowing the answer.

“I picked up on your scent and saw your soul collectors on the way here. How are you doing Kikyo?” He asked in a calm voice as he walked towards her.

“Not well, though Kagome purified the miasma in me, my wounds have not completely healed. I fear it may cause trouble for me in the near future…” Kikyo said as she leaned against the tree she was resting on. His heart broke for her, knowing he couldn’t do much for her. He once thought of bringing her back to his group, so he can keep a better eye on her. But he knew if he ever did that, Kagome would not only be devastated but would surely ‘sit’ him until he fell into the center of the earth.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” She grinned at his question and nodded.

“Could you stay with me for just a little while?”

* * *

All awake, there was an eerie silence over the group. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all sitting together, with Kirara on Sango’s lap, watching the tense fifteen year old.

“Poor Kagome… That stupid Inuyasha! Why can’t he see how much it hurts Kagome when he leaves her for Kikyo?” Shippo asked as he watched the closet person he had to a mother sulk. He never really liked Kikyo, not only because she made Kagome upset, but also because she wasn’t a very nice person. She tried to kill Kagome a few times and also steal the shards they’ve worked so hard to collect just to give them to Naraku. She did such despicable things yet Inuyasha still claimed he loved her. He didn’t understand and figured he wouldn’t until he was older.

“I don’t know Shippo but that’s not our biggest problem. There’s a huge demonic aura that’s getting closer by the minute. Sango, what do you think it could be?” Miroku said as he watched the sky warily. But Sango wasn’t concerned about the demonic aura; she was more worried about Kagome as she watched the person she considered to be a sister suffer from heartache.

Kagome didn’t pay attention to anyone, her only concern was Inuyasha and why he went to Kikyo this time.

Everyone was pulled from their thoughts when a large clash of lighting and thunder shook the sky. And out if it appeared Naraku, with his poisonous insects. They all jumped to their feet and prepared for a fight.

“I see Inuyasha is not here, unfortunate for him since he will miss the show.” Naraku said with an evil laugh.

“What show, what do you have planned Naraku?” Miroku shouted to him, prepared to open his wind tunnel.

“I would be careful monk, less you wish to suck in my insects.” Naraku said, sending a glare Miroku’s way. Miroku clicked his tongue but recovered the wind tunnel with the prayer beads. Naraku looked towards Kagome and smirked evilly at her. “How are you Kagome, considering where Inuyasha is at the moment?” Kagome gritted her teeth and glared at the evil demon, causing him to erupt in laughter once again.

Kagome notched an arrow onto her bow and aimed for their enemy, only to miss when Naraku moved away at the last second. Sango then hopped on Kirara and threw her weapon at him, getting the same results when he shielded himself with his barrier. “It’s futile, you cannot penetrate my barrier!” Naraku shouted, his roots coming to life around him, each one going for a different member of the group.

In the next moment it seemed everything was happening in slow motion to the group. Without anyone noticing, one of Naraku’s tentacles sped towards Kagome, and pierced her through her chest. The group’s eyes were as big as the moon when they saw the root in her chest with blood pouring out. With the last willing breath Kagome had, she let out a blood curdling scream that rang through the entire forest.

Her friends rushed to Kagome’s side, no one caring that Naraku was getting away.

* * *

Inuyasha did as Kikyo asked and stayed with her. They talked, mostly about how to defeat Naraku and the rest of his incarnations. They went uninterrupted for quite some time, the only thing that stopped their conversation was a scream that echoed among the trees.

“What was that?” Inuyasha asked, trying to locate where and who the scream came from.

“I am not sure, but it has nothing to do with us, we should just ignore it.” Kikyo said, but she didn’t realize she was talking to herself. She saw Inuyasha running off from where he came from. “Inuyasha, come back!”

He did not hear Kikyo though; too preoccupied with rushing back to his campsite now that he knew the scream belonged to Kagome. ‘That wasn’t a scream of fear or anger that was one of pain. Kagome’s hurt and all because I wasn’t there to protect her again.’ Inuyasha thought frantically as he ran back to their campsite as fast as his legs could carry him.

“KAGOME!” Inuyasha roared as he raced over to her side, he would be forever traumatized by the sight of her bleeding to death on the forest floor. His friends stood over her as Miroku was trying to stop the bleeding and Sango and Shippo were crying over their fallen friend.

“Kagome please be ok! Don’t go, don’t leave us! Mommy, please don’t leave me again!” Shippo shouted as he grasped her arm, hugging her tightly.

“Inuyasha we have to get her to Kaede’s village, so she can be healed, before it’s too late.” Miroku said as he noticed the half demon’s return. He had tried to stay calm for everyone else’s sake, taking action to keep him from worrying. Getting worried, he knew, wouldn’t solve anything…Although if there was any a good time to panic, this would definitely be it.

“Right, meet me there; I’m going to get a head start.” Inuyasha yelled as he scooped Kagome up and ran off to the village with lightning speed. Luckily they weren’t far considering they left Kaede’s village yesterday in the late afternoon.

“Come on Kirara, we have to follow Inuyasha to the village.” Sango, snapping out of it, commanded her two-tailed demon cat. Kirara did not need any orders, seeing as she was already transformed and waiting for her friends to hop on. As soon as everyone got on her back she swiftly took off and followed the dog demon.

* * *

Inuyasha raced through the forest and back to the hut where, hopefully, Kaede could help her. Right now Kagome was slipping in and out of consciousness and bleeding badly.

‘Dammit! Kagome is going to die if I don’t hurry!’ Inuyasha thought to himself and willed himself to go faster, not realizing how fast he was actually going.

When he set foot on the village grounds, he quickly made his way to Kaede’s hut. Once he got sight of it, he released a breath and started to get a glimmer of hope.

“Old woman, you have to help me, help her!” Inuyasha shouted as he entered the small hut, ripping off the reed flap.

Kaede looked up startled by the unexpected shout. She looked at Inuyasha then to the bleeding girls in his arms. She gasped as she stood up. “Put her down here, I will do everything that I can.” She said as she grabbed everything she needed to heal the young girl. She quietly began her task and started undressing Kagome when more people burst through the door to the hut.

“Kagome!” Shippo yelled as he and Kirara came in, Sango and Miroku not too far behind.

“No Shippo, don’t get in the old woman’s way, or we could endanger Kagome. I think we should all wait outside.” Inuyasha said sternly, catching the young fox and pushed the hanging reed flap out of his way. Shippo and Sango looked at him shocked, thinking he would want to stay the most, but obeyed him nonetheless, leaving just Miroku and Kaede to work on the girl.

Inuyasha, the last one to leave, gave Kagome one last glance before turning away and with a broken heart whispered:

"I’m sorry, Kagome.”


	2. Awake

_Flashback_

_It’s been almost two hours since Inuyasha brought Kagome to Kaede to be healed, though it instead felt like decades to the group. Everyone was waiting outside the hut, while Miroku and Kaede were inside the trying to save Kagome._

_It had turned into a sullen and gloomy day; Sango even thought that she saw rain cloud over the hut. Shippo was very worried for his adoptive mother, you could hear him sniffling every now and then from the thought of losing her. A million thoughts were running through his head, most of them revolving around Kagome and if she was going to be ok and that all of this was Inuyasha’s fault._

_Kirara was cuddling with Sango in her lap, trying to console her master the best way she knew how to. Sango was fidgeting uncontrollably, as she and everyone else were waiting to hear news of the girl’s condition. She was terrified for her best friend’s life. She was trying to stay calm, but she was about to storm back into the hut and see how Kagome was for herself. Her patience could on go so far._

_Inuyasha was the worst out of all of them. He knew it was his entire fault, no one needed to tell him this. If he hadn’t left her once again, he would have been able to protect Kagome. He felt so guilty; she almost died, could be dying, or worst of all could be dead, because he wasn’t there again! If she did die he would never forgive himself, neither would his friends, that’s why he was praying to every God that cared enough to listen to him, just to make sure she would make it. He would never ask for anything again._

_Apparently the Gods answered his prayers because Miroku came out with a tired look but relieved smile on his face._

_“She’s ok, she’s resting right now. You can all come back in again. Just be quiet, Kaede and I don’t want her to wake.” Miroku said tiredly. He turned to go back into the hut; everyone let out a relieved sigh as they quickly stood up and followed Miroku to go check on the girl from the future._

_End Flashback_

That was five days ago. After many hours of Miroku and Kaede trying to stop the bleeding and close the wound, she was asleep and alive. Both the monk and priestess said it was a miracle Kagome did not die from blood loss; she would have been very close if they had come a few minutes later.

The only problem was she still hasn’t woken up. It was understandable; realistically she shouldn’t be alive with a gaping hole in her chest. But that didn’t mean they worried any less.

They even thought that Inuyasha should take her to her time, so she could get better medical attention, but he said no. Call him selfish but he didn’t even want to think about leaving Kagome’s side and he didn’t know how he would explain this to her mother. So instead they stayed inside Kaede’s and took shifts watching the sleeping girl and changing her bandages every other day.

“Gee, Kagome’s been sleeping for a while now. I hope she wakes up soon.” Shippo said as he and Kirara watched the girl from the future sleep.

“Remember Shippo, she did lose a lot of blood, it took a while to just stop her from bleeding out. It’s a miracle she’s alive now, so we should count our blessings and keep praying for her to wake up and have a safe recovery.” Miroku said, although he was also worried like the rest of them.

Inuyasha just stared at Kagome’s sleeping form from the fire pit. He couldn’t push away the guilt he felt. He promised he would he always protect her and that he would never leave her side again. And what does he do? Run off to see Kikyo, again. He had to agree with his friends this time, he was an idiot.

Inuyasha sighed as he stood up and walked out of the hut, going for walk in his forest and hopefully blow off some steam. He was relieved Kagome was alive but terrified she would never wake up. The mere thought had his blood boiling.

‘DAMMIT!’ Inuyasha yelled in his head over and over again, pulling out the Tetsusaiga and slashing at the trees around him.

‘Why won’t Kagome wake up? She’s been asleep for 5 days! It will be my entire fault if she doesn’t wake up. I will never forgive myself; I should have stayed with her.’ He continued to think as tears started to roll down his cheeks. ‘I haven’t cried since the last time Kagome’s life was in danger. It was my fault then too, just like it is now.’ Inuyasha fell to his knees in grief.

‘I can’t believe I could actually be losing Kagome.’

**Kagome’s POV**

It’s so dark here. I don’t even know where here is. I’ve been lost in this darkness for how long now? Days, maybe weeks, it’s felt like years. Seeing, feeling, and breathing in this darkness. How do I escape?

I’ve been walking in it forever, trying to find a way out of it, my hope slowly diminishing. Even if there was just a shimmer of light, then maybe I could be hopeful again, but everywhere around me is just darkness!

Wait, am I dead? Is this what death is like? I started getting really scared, trying to scream but my voice failed me. I don’t want to die! I haven’t told Inuyasha how I feel about him; I haven’t said goodbye to my friends or family! My mother will be devastated. How could Inuyasha let this happen to me?!

That’s when memories started to flood my mind. Inuyasha left to see Kikyo and then Naraku came and attacked. Is that why I’m here, because Naraku actually killed me? Did Inuyasha even try to save me?

I guess not considering I’m here and not awake, with all of my friends. Now I’m starting to regret my decision of staying with Inuyasha. If I had stayed in my world and continued my life then this wouldn’t have happened. But even I knew I wouldn’t have wanted that, I’m in love with Inuyasha, which is why I couldn’t stay away from him.

Like any of that matters now. As always, I’m second to Kikyo in his heart. He doesn’t love me, never has and never will.

With that thought I sink to my knees and sob my heart out, hoping that instead of getting out of the darkness, it will swallow me and my pain.

…

No one noticed during the night that Kagome had silent tears running down her cheeks while she slept.

**Normal POV**

Another day passed and the group was sitting in the hut, still patiently waiting for Kagome to wake up.

Inuyasha sat close by Kagome’s sleeping form. He was the only one to notice the girl start to stir in her sleep, then open her eyes for the first time in days.

“Kagome? Are you…?” Inuyasha called out making everyone in the small room turn towards the two of them. He didn’t know if this was a dream or not, he really hoped not.. He wanted to push everyone out and take her in his arms and apologize until he dies from loss of oxygen when he saw her looking at him.

“You’re awake.” Inuyasha sighed in relief.

“Kagome, you’re awake!” Shippo cried running over to her and hugging her side, careful of her wounds.

“How are ye feeling child?” Kaede asked as she and everyone else went over to her. “Are you well enough to sit up?”

“A little hungry, but I’m still tired. And no, I don’t think so.” Kagome said as she looked to the group around her.

“Do you remember what happened to you Kagome?” Miroku asked, relieved she was finally awake.

“It was almost a week ago Miroku, do you really think she’ll remember everything after being asleep so long.” Sango said to him as she got some food for Kagome, while Kaede put a cloth on her head and got medicinal herbs ready to put on her wounds when she was done eating.

“No, I remember everything perfectly.” Kagome said, throwing Inuyasha a glare full of hatred. Inuyasha, who had been keeping quiet all this time, saw this and knew what she meant. He was surprised at first but knew he fully deserved it. His ears dropped but he never broke eye contact with Kagome.

“Can we have a moment alone?” Inuyasha said, as Kagome continued to glare at him.

“No, I want to stay with Kagome!” Shippo cried, curling into Kagome’s side even more.

“And if you think I’m leaving her you’ve gone mad.” Sango said defiantly, crossing her arms.

Miroku had been observing his two friends since Kagome had woken up, noticing the looks that were being exchanged between the half demon and human, and they weren’t pleasant. Taking pity on his friend, he took picked up Shippo, took Sango’s hand, and walking out of the hut, ignoring the shouts of protests. Kaede silently followed after them after she had finished setting everything up to treat Kagome’s wounds when she returned.

Inuyasha watched them leave, gratefully for Miroku. He turned back to Kagome and saw she was no longer looking at him. ‘Might as well and get this over with.’ Inuyasha thought to himself, waiting for the many ‘sits’ to come.

“Kagome I-“Inuyasha said before Kagome cut him off.

“You weren’t there for me.” She stated coldly, still refusing to look at him.

“I know, and I-”

“You what? You’re sorry? Like I don’t already know that, you’re always sorry when you leave to go to Kikyo. Because, let’s face it, Kikyo always comes first! You promised me the last time something like this happened that you would always protect me. But where were you? Playing kissy-face with Kikyo! While I was going to die at Naraku’s hands, but did you care? You probably didn’t even come back to help me, no, you probably sniffed him out and came back to fight him.” She said in a calmly manner. Her being calm scared him even more than her being angry, he would prefer her angry over this!

Every word she said felt like a blow to the chest. He was a little surprised at her outburst, but he didn’t blame her in the slightest, how could he? Besides, what was he going to say in response? ‘Sorry you almost died because I was with my former lover’? Yea, because that would work out for him so well.

Kagome on the other hand, knew she might have been going too far, but she couldn’t find herself caring right now. These were all of her pent up feelings spilling out into the open, and once they were out she couldn’t stop them.

“You know sometimes I wonder if this would have happened if I was with Koga.” Now that hurt.

“Are you saying you would rather be with that mangy wolf than me?!” Inuyasha shouted; his fear of losing her coming back at full force.

“If I know I can trust him and depend on him and feel safe with him then maybe!” She yelled back which shut him up. Before he could respond, Sango came back in when she heard the sound of them yelling.

“Kagome what’s wrong, are you ok? Inuyasha what did you do!” Sango shrieked frantically rushing to her best friend’s side, seeing that Kagome was slightly wincing in pain and panting.

“Nothing, I did… nothing.” Inuyasha said his ears sank lower than before.

“It’s about time you finally admit that.” Kagome mumbled, but loud enough so the other people in the room could hear it. And Inuyasha definitely did. He left after that, going to sulk in some tree.

“Kagome, what happened between you and Inuyasha?” Sango asked as she watched Inuyasha leave. After he was gone she looked at her friend, who was sporting a frustrated expression, also looking at the door.

“Nothing Sango, it’s over. It’s all over.” Her frustration diminished after he left and now was being replaced with nothing but hurt and sorrow, a few tears running down her cheeks. Sango held her friends hand, trying to comfort her as best she could in the situation. Normally Kagome would have felt bad for saying those things, it’s not like this is the first Inuyasha has left her for Kikyo. Though it was the first time she came so close to death. She didn’t know if she could forgive Inuyasha for this, and that just made her pain even worse.


End file.
